<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bokuto Koutarou Hates Owls by Kaylele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657379">Bokuto Koutarou Hates Owls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele'>Kaylele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, First Dates, Getting Together, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Obsession, Owls, Zoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou hates owls, which is a shame because he actually used to love them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bokuto Koutarou Hates Owls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's get one thing straight. Bokuto Koutarou hates owls. Which is a shame, because he actually used to really love owls. They were his favorite animal as a kid, right next to hummingbirds and bats. He always thought they looked so cool with their bright yellow eyes and fluffy feathers. He even had a favorite type of owl, if you could believe it. They were great horned owls. For years, he marveled at how massive, yet elegant they were. How they flew through the air like silent tanks, picking up their victims without a single sound. </p><p>Every year, for his birthday, Bokuto wanted something to do with owls. Owl books, owl plushies, owl movies, owl posters, owl pajamas, hell even an actual owl. For YEARS he begged his parents to get him an owl but they always said no (for obvious reasons). So he decided to settle for the next best thing. Going to the zoo to see the owls. They always looked so beautiful in their cages. So calm and serene. It warmed his heart in a strange sort of way. </p><p>When Bokuto graduated from middle school he had a choice between two different highschools, Fukurodani and Ichibiyashi High. Naturally, as any highschooler with a singular braincell would, he chose Fukurodani. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that their mascot was an owl. Nothing at all. You couldn't prove anything. </p><p>His hatred for owls really didn't appear until his 17th birthday, when his best friend (and secret crush) had offered to take him to a special event at the zoo. </p><p>"Owl night?" Bokuto questioned, his eyes going wide from excitement. </p><p>Akaashi nodded, fiddling with his fingers. </p><p>"It's a special event they're hosting at the zoo. They'll allow you to meet all of the owls and even hold them if you want. I um… I thought we could go together, if you'd like." </p><p>"Are you kidding!?" Bokuto shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls of the gym, "Of course I wanna go with you! This'll be awesome!" </p><p>Things were in fact, not awesome. Needless to say, most male owls don't take kindly to other male owls invading their territory and Bokuto (being what one could only describe as an owl in human form) unintentionally pissed one off. </p><p>It started off innocently enough. One of the larger male owls had taken a liking to Akaashi, roosting on his arm and even allowing him to be pet and fed treats. The problem arose when Bokuto ran up to Keiji to give him a hug. The bird ducked it's head low, ruffling his feathers out above him. Personally, Keiji thought it was rather impressive and pretty, but Bokuto, having studied owls his whole life, knew exactly what that stance meant. This bird was willing to kick his ass over Keiji… his crush Keiji. </p><p>Bokuto glared at the owl, pulling Keiji closer to him and trying to stand up taller so he would back off. Unfortunately, the bird was far more stubborn than Bokuto and lunged forward, ready to attack. If not for the highly trained employees, Bokuto would probably have a couple of scars to this day. From them on he decided that he hated owls… especially that one from the zoo. </p><p>"Bokuto-San, I think you're overreacting just a bit." Akaashi pointed out while they were walking home that night.</p><p>"You don't understand Akaashi!" Bokuto cried, "Trust me! I've studied owls my whole life. I know exactly what that bird was thinking!" </p><p>"And what would that be?" </p><p>"He was trying to protect you from me! Like, I was going to hurt you or steal you away or something." </p><p>"Steal me?" Akaashi questioned, curiously. </p><p>Unlike Bokuto, Akaashi wasn't exactly up to date on the behaviors of owls (or birds in general) so he wasn't entirely sure what "stealing someone" implied. </p><p>"I… uhm" Bokuto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, trying to think of a way to explain it, without it sounding really weird, "Owls are territorial… they have a habit of protecting their young.. or uh… or their mates." </p><p>"I'm neither of those things," Akaashi pointed out. </p><p>"I know that! Bokuto exclaimed, "but birds are dumb, they think they can just claim any hot guy they want! That bird knows nothing about you. He'll never know how sweet and awesome and cute you are!"</p><p>"I…" Akaashi stopped walking and looked away, his face growing red, "D-Did you just say I was cute?" </p><p>Bokuto stopped for a moment, the gears turning in his brain before he realized exactly what he had just said. </p><p>"Fuck! Akaashi I don't- I didn't mean- well I did but… shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anythin-" </p><p>"It's ok Bokuto-San," Akaashi whispered, looking up at him, "I… I think you're cute too…" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It had been quite a few years since that incident and Bokuto was still very opposed to owls. He wouldn't allow himself to indulge in any owl related media and he definitely wouldn't allow him or Akaashi to attend and owl related events (not that there were very many anyways, but still). As far as he was concerned, owls were the worst kind of bird. </p><p>"Koutarou!" Akaashi called from the other side of their house, "call a vet!" </p><p>Bokuto watched, as Akaashi rushed into the kitchen, setting a small box down on the counter. He looked panicked and worried. </p><p>"A vet?" The older man questioned, "we don't have any pets though… wait a minute.. is that..?" </p><p>Bokuto peered down into the box. Inside was the most adorable baby owl Bokuto had ever seen in his entire life. It looked like a tiny ball of fluff with soft, yellow eyes. One of its wings was bent at a strange angle and looked like it was broken. </p><p>"Koutarou, the vet." </p><p>"Fuck, right." Bokuto mumbled, pulling out his phone and calling the nearest animal hospital. </p><p>A few minutes passed as Akaashi listened to Bokuto arguing with the man on the phone until finally he hung up. </p><p>"They said they can't do anything," the older man huffed. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Owls are considered wild animals and the vet said that they're 'not allowed to treat wild animals.'" </p><p>"What are we supposed to do then?" Keiji asked, chewing at his bottom lip. </p><p>"He said we can try to call animal control but they don't take birds unless they're fully grown." </p><p>"We can't just abandon him though…" Akaashi mumbled, sadly "what if… what if he dies." </p><p>Bokuto thought for a moment before disappearing into the back of the house. When he emerged he had a couple of popsicle sticks and bandages so that he could make the little bird a splint. </p><p>"If no one else is gonna take him, then we will." Bokuto assured his boyfriend. "We can take care of him until he's all healed up." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The little owl turned out to be a wonderful house guest, often watching tv with them on the couch and making tiny little 'hoot' sounds throughout the day. When they finally released him back into the wild, they were pleasantly surprised to find him roosted in the tree, right in their front yard. At night Bokuto and Akaashi would go out and give him snacks and allow him to land on their arms. Pretty soon, Bokuto had changed his mind. Maybe owls weren't so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bo has approximately one braincell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>